In Sickness and In Health
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin has a health scare while pregnant and decides to come home to Port Charles. Who is the father of her baby? Will she give Jason another chance?


IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2000 Jason did leave when he found Sonny and Carly together but only for a few months and he went to see Robin to apologize and he stayed there for a while, Liz and Jason are friends with a hint of something more.

This is dedicated to Sissylove25

CHAPTER ONE

Robin had a bad scare, she had been sick and what was worse was she was pregnant. Who would raise her baby is something happened to her. So here she was six and a half months pregnant on an airplane going home. She had only been gone a year and a half. She had finished college at Sorbonne. She was going to med school in Port Charles at Port Charles University.

Nobody including her beloved uncle knew she was coming home and why. He didn't know she was pregnant and that she was sick and almost died from a virus. She was very lucky to be alive and it not affect the baby. She only had a few minutes before landing at the airport in Port Charles. She knew she had to tell Jason first that she was pregnant. She was not looking forward to that.

No one was going to make her leave her hometown and the people she loved and loved her again. No one, not Jason who was with Liz her uncle told her, how could he have gone from loving her six months ago to him leaving her in Paris to coming back here to getting involved with Liz. How could he have done that? He must not have loved her very much to have went from her to Liz so fast. She thought trying not to cry. She promised herself she would not cry over him anymore after she found the note the morning after they slept together. How could he leave after the night they made love with just a note saying he was going back to Port Charles? Nothing else just a note saying he was returning to Port Charles. He hurt her bad with that note and then her finding out she was pregnant alone and fighting the virus that was in her system alone and almost dying. She had learned her lesson, don't count on Jason Morgan to be there for her and her baby.

She wasn't going to be run out of her hometown by him, Sonny or Carly. She was going to raise her baby in Port Charles with her family and friends around. She was here before Jason Morgan was born, before Sonny Corinthos and Carly Roberts. She was here to stay. She wanted her baby to have what she had her uncle doting on her baby and there for her baby.

The plane landed and she knew she had to go to Jason to tell him she was pregnant with his baby. She would not do what Carly did. She got in a cab and told the driver, "Harbor View Towers, Please." She arrived and asked the doorman to help her with her luggage which he did. She asked him where she could put her stuff and she put it in a lockbox with her having the key, the only key to that box.

She took the elevator up to the penthouses and got off and rounded the corner to go up to Jason's door and she saw Jason, Sonny and Carly in the hall.

Carly exclaims, "The Saint of Port Charles is back."

Jason and Sonny turn to see a pregnant Robin.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you." Sonny said, walking over and hugging her. "I'm sorry for what I said to you on the docks. I just didn't want to drag you back into my world. You were out and I wanted you to stay out. Forgive me, little sister?"

"I do Sonny, you will always be my big brother."

Jason stands there shocked, he had been about ready to leave. To go pick up Liz and he knew just looking at Robin that he still loved her, he couldn't go pick up Liz for a date or anything else. He walked into his penthouse with Carly following him and listened as he told Liz that he wouldn't be picking her up. He told her there could not be anything between them. She was hurting he knew because she was crying when he hung up after telling her that they would never be anything more than friends.

Jason and a smiling Carly head back out into the hall to see Sonny with his hand on Robin's belly and he exclaims, "I felt the baby move. Wow."

Jason starts "Robin, may I feel the baby move?

"Of course, Jason, after all you are the baby's father."

Sonny and Carly both exclaim. "What!" and look from Jason to Robin and back to Jason.

"Oh yes, he came to see me in Paris and we got close and slept together after he had been there for a couple months and I found a note the next morning, but no Jason. He left to come back here, which should not have surprised me, but it did. When I got the news that I was pregnant, I also found out that I had a virus not the HIV another virus that was slowly killing me and it would take my baby with me and they wanted me to have an abortion to give me a better chance of survival, but I refused to do that. I collapsed after that and was in the hospital till three days ago when I finally got out with a clean bill of health. I came here so I could be around my family and my baby could grow up where I did in Port Charles. Now I really need to go so would someone call me a cab?"

"Robin, we really need to talk. I left because Sonny called and told me Sorel was trying to find me and that he was going to kill Emily to bring me home. So I came to take care of that. I didn't intend to be gone this long but Sorel seems to have nine lives. He wants Sonny's territory. When it is over I intended to come back to you in Paris. I didn't want you to be involved in this that's why I didn't tell you what I was doing. I love you."

"You love me? What about your relationship with Elizabeth Webber?"

Jason wonders how she knew about that. "Liz is my friend. She is just my friend."

"Right like I was your friend and then it became more."

"I have not slept with Liz or anything else. WE are just friends and we will always be just friends. I love you, Robin and I always have loved you. Please give me another chance to be with you."

A shocked Carly and Sonny waited for Robin's reply.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!


End file.
